The Wolf and the Ram
by broweiss27
Summary: Sapphire Woods is the forgotten wolf of the zodiac. Disowned by her parents at ten, she never really fit in. She hides from the Sohmas, watching them from afar. But when she's discovered by Hiro, what will she do? ( I don't update regularly, but I'll get new chapters up as soon as I can!)
1. Prologue

The Wolf and the Ram

Prologue:

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that she was disowned at ten years old.

It wasn't fair she had to live in the woods.

It wasn't fair she had to work, and her boss was an ass.

It wasn't fair she had to pay her own tuition for school.

It wasn't fair that she was only 13.

And it definitely wasn't fair that she was cursed with the wolf of the zodiac, which was so forgotten that she wasn't even born into the same family of the zodiacs.

But to her, it just proved that LIFE ISN'T FAIR.


	2. Thinking of the Past

Sapphire's POV:

The bell rang. I had skipped last period (and the one before that…and that…hehe) I really only went to first period. And that was only because Hiro and Kisa Sohma was there. No, I don't have a crush on him, but he was a Sohma. I have this thing where I watch the Sohmas. I'm _not _a stalker. I watch them… because they have the same curse as me. Cursed by the zodiac. I guess you could say mine was a bit different though.

Anyway, I was lounging in the giant oak tree, which was conveniently placed right by the entrance/exit gate. I grinned when Kisa and Hiro Sohma walked in the line of my dark blue eyes. I watched them as usual. Talking and laughing with each other. A pang of sadness hit me. I wished I could go and talk o them, but as usual, I just watched. Too afraid to interact. It was cowardly. My mind flashed back to the day I had learned about my curse. And the day my life started to unravel.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_I was seven years old. I woke up early (as usual) and my parents called me down stairs. Annoyance flashed through me. My mother chose one day to acknowledge me existence, and she picks my birthday? _

_You see, me and my mom have an agreement. I stay out of her way, and turn into the perfect little daughter for her stupid dinner parties, and she leaves me alone. Mom was gone most of the time, but that's when the fun _really _starts. My mom, she was a total witch. My dad on the other hand… He would always make up something fun to do. We even had movie days! _

_Last year, my parents told me why I wasn't allowed to go to public school. I hated going to an all girl's school, because all of them were stuck up snobs. After complaining for the umpteenth time, dad finally explained it to me. He told me a bedtime story._

"_A long time ago, god invited all of the animals to a banquet. It is tomorrow, so don't be late. But the sneaky rat told the cat that it was the day _after _tomorrow. But what nobody knew was, the wolf heard the whole thing. On the day of the banquet, the wolf tried to wake the cat up. But the cat was sleeping deeply, and would not open his eyes. _

_Finally, the wolf gave up, and went to the banquet. Once there, her best friend, the sheep-"_

_I cut him off. "But don't wolves _eat _sheep?" He chuckled and ruffled my long light brown hair._

"_Not in this story. Anyway, the sheep asked why she was late, for he was worried there would be punishment. The wolf answered, you shall find out soon. A few minutes later, she went up to God. Boldly, she told him that the rat tricked the cat. Unknown to the wolf, the rat was the God's favorite, and he was angered to hear such accusations against him. The wolf received an even greater punishment than the cat. The wolf was to be completely cut off from the rest of the animals. Including god. So the wolf vanished into the woods, and was soon forgotten by everyone, except her best friend, the sheep._

_He looked down on me sympathy in his eyes. At the time I didn't understand why. Nothing bad had happened to me. "Now, you need to learn about the curse."_

_I looked at him, eyes wide. "Curse?"_

"_Yes, the curse. You see there's a family. The Sohma family. And all of the animals in the zodiac, even the cat, are inside them. Whenever they are hugged by the opposite sex, they turn into their zodiac animal." I was about to interrupt at this point, but he shushed me before continuing. "The wolf, as you know, was completely cast out of the family. It was still reincarnated… just in a different family." He looked me dead in the eyes and whispered "You are the wolf."We sat in silence while this was soaked into my brain. _

"_Sapphire, I need to tell you something!" The completely happy tone of her voice scared me. What had she been doing to get this happy? Planning my death? Standing in the doorway she had a huge smile on her face. "I got you an arranged marriage!"_

_**(One year later)**_

_My dad died a week ago. They say he was killed in a car accident. The funeral was small, because daddy didn't have many relatives. I was cried out._

_I fought harder than ever after father's death. I refused to have an arranged marriage. Ever. I did everything I could to stop it. Nothing really worked, but I wouldn't give up. _

_**(Another year later)**_

___I think I went too far. Mom arranged for me to meet him today. So, I dumped a big tub of chewed gum on his head. Mom was livid. She kicked me out. _

_**(End flashback)**_

__Looking up I realized the school yard was empty. I must have thought longer than usual. I sighed, jumping down from the tree and walking to my makeshift home.


	3. Someone outside my door

**Okay, so I meant to update yesterday but I had a plan change. So I'm updating today. If anyone was wondering what Sapphire wears, I have a link on my profile. I'll explain it in here as best as I can, but she wears different thing depending on the weather. I also have here eye and hair color on there. So, anyway, onto the story! **

**12345678910987654321123456789109876543211234567891 098765432112345678910987654321**

_**Sapphire's POV:**_

I kept my head low while I walked. I really didn't want them to find me. My black formfitting hoody looked thin, but it was actually really good at keeping out the cold. As I reached the 27th crack in the sidewalk, I veered out into the woods. I walked through the tall pine trees, cursing when my jeans got caught on one of the thorn bushes littering the forest.

I growled (literally) and ripped my leg from the bushed. "Damn thorns," I muttered under my breath. I didn't really want to get caught on a thorn again, but they were usually less of a problem in winter. They were in plain sight, and easily avoidable. I was distracted today though.

It was my birthday. I turned 14 today. Joy. My black boots crunched on the fallen leaves. I heard something behind me. I tensed, and whipped around. I took in the scene in front of me and laughed at me paranoia. It was a deer, a doe. She blinked at me for a second, and then took off running. This brought a smile to my face.

I'd always had a soft spot for forest animals. I guess it came with being part wolf. There were perks to being cursed. I could smell, hear, and see better that the average person. I was also a fast runner, but I wasn't nearly as fast as a wolf. I wasn't like the other cursed people. The Sohmas. I was fine with my curse. I don't like much physical contact anyway. And, _another _thing made me different. I could turn into my wolf willingly too. On my own. But when I did, the transformation actually hurt. A lot.

Suddenly, the leaves were gone, leaving bare dirt. I smiled, because this meant I had reached my home. I liked to clean up around my little cabin. It was silly, because I lived in a forest, but I still did it. I had been living here for 3 and a half years. Walking to my 'house' I realized that some improvements had to be made. It hadn't started snowing yet, but when it did, I had to be ready.

I didn't really have heating, but I managed to get lighting into the house. Granted, they were electric lanterns, but I couldn't pay for lighting bills. I had to make the place as warm as possible for the winter, and I had to go shopping soon. I had at least a thousand dollars saved up, but I didn't like using that money unless I had to. It was my emergency money. I would rather starve than use it. It was for the house. And, as animalistic as it sounds, I could always turn into a wolf and hunt that way.

Like I mentioned before, the cabin was small. It had a bathroom, a small bedroom, and a kitchen. I don't know how long it had been abandoned. But I've fixed it up. It now had light green fuzzy carpeting; dark green curtains for the single window in the kitchen, and it had been painted a whitish blue. It already had a bed in the bedroom, but I had bought a heavy blood red quilt, complete with pillow cases. I did half to buy pillows though. And the carpet in my room was white. The walls were black and had a red wolf howling at a glowing white full moon. I was terrible at painting, so it was just a sticker set. Recently I had filled in all of the cracks, so it didn't leak anymore. I walked to my room, my feet sinking into the fluffy carpet.

Kneeling next to my bed, I pulled out a shoe box. It was decorated with silver and gold glitter, stick figure drawings covered it. It was my memory box. When I was little, my father decided that we needed to store all of our best memories in the box. After he died, I didn't put much in there. And what I did put in were pictures of me alone.

As I settled cross legged on the floor, the heaviness of the box comforted me. It reminded me that we had a lot of memories. Happy memories. Carefully opening the lid, the top picture smiled up at me. It was of me (5 years old) and my father baking a cake. The cake was burnt black, but we had fun throwing flour and frosting at each other… until mom got home and made us clean up the mess.

As I continued sifting through the memories, I noticed the pictures starting to get blurry. Wiping my face, I stared at my hand in disbelief. I hadn't cried in 2 years! After awhile, I got up to make dinner. Not much, just some ramen noodles. I started humming, a habit I had picked up from my mother. A loud crunching of leaves outside my door interrupted my humming. By its smell, I noted that it wasn't an animal. I was about to go and yell at whoever was at my door, when I realized something.

If it wasn't an animal, it was a human. At my door. In the middle of the woods. Which meant that they probably followed me. I tried to fight down my panic as I advanced towards the door.


	4. Nia

**I just realized that I haven't done the disclaimer! So I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own Sapphire Woods, and Nia, who will be introduced in this chapter. I left you guys with a cliffy last chapter. Sorry I didn't update for awhile. Also, if you find a spelling mistake, don't be afraid to tell me. Just try to do it nicely. Enjoy the chapter!**

**12345678910987654321123456789109876543211234567891 098765432112345678910987654321**

Putting my left hand on the doorknob, as my right was occupied by the knife I had pulled out of my boot, I twisted the knob slowly. You can never be too careful. What I saw almost made my drop my knife. On the ground in front of my door, was a little girl. She was about seven years old.

After getting over my initial shock, I slipped the knife back into my right boot and picked the girl up. She let out a small whimper. I realized that the white dress was red with blood. This urged me to move faster, and I quickly lay her on my bed. Her straight hair was long, and fell down to her mid-back in slight waves. Its light brown, almost blond color was dark with blood. Making sure she was comfortable, I went to a box in the corner of the room, which held all of my first aid supplies.

Picking out band aids, gauze, disinfectant, and needles and thread, I ran back over to the bed, where the little girls breathing was slightly fast. Carefully undressing her, I took in the wounds. She had multiple small cuts all over her arms and legs. On her stomach, there were bruises in multiple stages and on deep gash on her cheek.

I winced at the damage. How did this even happen? I disinfected all of the open wounds, and then put band aids on the small cuts. Hoping she wouldn't wake up, I carefully stitched up her cheek, and put gauze on it. I wished I had ice to put on the bruises, but I didn't exactly live in luxury. She was breathing more evenly now, and I covered her with the sheet.

Realizing that she would need clothes, I sighed. _I can't just leave her here. But she can't wear what she was wearing before. Maybe I could leave a note?..._ Finding a pen and paper through the mess was a challenge, but I did it.

_Kid,_

_If you wake up before I'm back, don't get out of bed. I fixed you up as good as I could but you were pretty beat up. I'll be back. _

It was hard to find things for her. I didn't know her size. In the end I bought her three dresses. It was getting late, and when I got home it was dark. Walking into my room, I was greeted by a pair of bright green eyes. She was awake.

"Where am I?" A cabin in the woods.

"You're in my…house. You ended up on my porch. You were beaten up pretty badly. Do you mind telling my why?" She looked at me cautiously for a second and then she whispered,

"Daddy hurts me. He hates me." I tensed.

"Where is your daddy? What's your name?" I talked in a soothing voice. I small whimper escaped her, and I winced.

"M-my daddy stayed at home. I ran away. Please don't make me go back! He didn't give me a name. He said I'm a mistake. Am I a mistake?" I blinked. Then realized she was in shock.

"Um, no. Of course not sweetie. You don't have to go back. Lets…let's play a game. We'll find you a name. You can call me-"

"Can I call you mommy? I've never had a mommy before." Her eyes were wide and hopeful. I never believed that you couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes, but now I realized how wrong I was. It was like she was controlling me. I held back for as long as I could, but finally gave in. Sighing, I said fine.

Eventually we started shooting names back and forth. "How about…Nia?" She lit up like a Christmas tree, and nodded vigorously. I smiled. "Nia it is then. You must be hungry, and we need to change you into you're dress."She looked at me happily. I found it weird how trusting she was, especially if she came from an abusive home.

After getting her into a sky blue dress, I asked her how old she was. "I'm um…six…no seven! I turned seven today!" My eyes widened. Today was her birthday. I didn't have enough money for a cake though. Not after buying three dresses.

"Well, happy birthday." I smiled warmly at her. My usually cold demeanor melted away with her presence. I _loved _little kids. After eating, I realized that I needed to get to bed if I wanted to sleep at all before going to school. And for once since my dad died, I felt _needed._ And maybe, I would add some new pictures to my memory box. And this time, I won't be alone.


	5. Heart Attack

**Sorry for not updating! I've been busy. I have a few ideas for some new stories, but I'm not sure if I should start anymore until this is finished. Am I doing well enough on this story to post more? Please help me out! I don't own Fruits basket or any of its characters.**

**12345678910987654321123456789109876543211234567891 098765432112345678910987654321**

I sat on a small stool, a microphone placed in front of me. The white masquerade mask was set firmly on my face. The small restaurant was filled with people, mostly families seeking to get away from home on a Friday night. Serene music struck up, and I took a deep breath before softly singing the first words of 'Let It Out' by Miho Fukuhara.

_Let it all out, Let it all out__  
__Tsuyogaranakute iindane__  
__Dareka ga kaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru_

I slowly fell into a trance, everything disappearing around me.

_Jibunrashisa nante daremo wakaranaiyo__  
__Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari__  
__Kyuu ni samishikunatte naichau hi mo arukedo_

I let my usually (though not as often as of late) tense muscles relax.

_Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou__  
__Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou__  
__Chiisaku mayottemo futari de tsukurou__  
__Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou_

The rest of the quiet song flowed slowly from my mouth.

_Let it all out, Let it all out__  
__Tarinai koto darake dayone__  
__Tarinakute iindane dakara kimi to deaetanda___

_"Tashika" ga nannanoka sorega shiritakute__  
__Chiisana NAIFU wo kutsushita ni kakushiteta__  
__Tsuyogatte tsuita uso no hou ga zutto itakatta___

_Hontou wa kowaiyo dakedo ikiteku__  
__Egao no kimi wo kaze ga nadeteku__  
__Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou__  
__Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou___

_Tadashii koto ga machigattetara dousurebaii?__  
__Kanashii koto ga tadashikattara ukeirerudake?__  
__Nakushita to omotteta demo kimi ga shitteta__  
__Kimi ga ite hontou ni yokatta___

_Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou__  
__Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou__  
__Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou__  
__Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo___

_Sayonara itsuka wa kurukamoshirenai__  
__Kisetsu wa soredemo meguri megutteku__  
__Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku__  
__Kimi to aruiteku soredake wa kawaranaideiyoune_

Slight clapping drew me out of the dream like state I was in. What I saw in front of me nearly gave me a heart attack. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hiro, Kisa, Haru, and Momiji Sohma were all at the table in the front. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. The most prominent one being '_shit!" _ Even though I was supposed to sing another song, I quickly stood up and bowed to the audience, leaving the stage.

I ignored the murmurs of the regulars, who knew I sang two songs each night. I paced for a few minutes backstage, letting out a startled gasp when I heard footsteps. I soon noticed though, that they were too heavy for a teenager. And as expected, the face of my boss appeared in the gloom behind the curtain.

Mr. Harris was a pot-bellied man in his late 40's. His hair was white, and he was going bald in the back. He almost always wore beat up old shoes, made of black leather. Faded brown pants and a stained white wife beater completed his 'look'. He always wore this, reasoning that no one ever saw him anyway. He did, however, make dress up in a navy suit when he knew important people were coming. Also, he tended to pop up to 'check in' more frequently when that happens. Strange.

Of course he was also a total jerk. "Woods! What the hell are you doing! This is going to cost me money! I promised _two songs!_ Not one, _two!_ There are some very important people here tonight!" His chubby face was slightly red, and his beady black eyes bore down on me.

"I'm sorry sir. I was feeling a little faint, and I didn't think it would look good if I passed out on stage." I lied expertly, keeping the part of me that wanted to scream back at him firmly in place. I hated being bossed around, but I needed this job. I'd already decided that I would hunt as a wolf, and then turn back and cook it over a fire for my and Nia.

He paused, as if trying to find something wrong with my words, before letting out a small grumble and walking away without a word. I let out a sigh of relief, before leaving the restaurant through the back door.

Arriving at my small home, I opened the door, only to be tackled by the cannon known as Nia. After a few weeks, she had opened up, allowing me to see the feisty, sarcastic, slightly genius girl inside. It had been a month and a half since I had taken her in, and I found that I loved living with her. She had even taken to calling me mom. It had caught me off guard at first, but I had gradually warmed up to the idea.

"So what's for supper? " She asked, knowing the answer. I gave her a look for that one.

"You know I need to catch stuff for supper. I can't afford to shop for food when we can get it another way. I need to save up the money so we can get indoor plumbing." She screwed up her face into a look of disgust.

"I guess I can't argue with that. Even if it means eating meat every. Single. Day" I rolled my eyes at her drama and we went through the considerably hard work of turning me into a wolf. I had to be extremely emotional for it to happen, but if I got angry or scared I could accidentally bite Nia. So we usually tried to get y happy or sad.

Today it was happy. After almost an hour of different tactics, (talking about my father, dancing, singing,) I finally turned wolf. Nia sighed in relief and opened the door for me. I turned around before I left and reminded her to lock the door. After I was reassured she would be safe, I turned around and vanished into the night.

************************************************** *************************************This was a longer chapter huh? Just wanted to get you the feeling of her daily life. She **_**should**_** be meeting a Sohma in a chapter or two. *Hint Hint* **


	6. Smelling Rabbit?

**OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with school shopping and stuff. This was the first day of school, so I'll be updating more. I should anyway. And please tell me in a PM or Review if you think I'm doing well enough on this story to start others! Maybe to get answers I just won't update until I get at least…3… Answers. Hmmmm… Here's the next chapter.**

It was exhilarating. In my wolf form, I was completely free. My red furred feet pounded the ground, as I ran as fast as I could. Scents flooded the air, the sharp scent of pine trees, earthy scent of dirt, and refreshing tang of snow. I could also smell many kinds of prey. Squirrel, deer, mouse (I only caught them when I was desperate.), and…rabbit.

This smell made me stop in my tracks. Rabbits never came here. They were too afraid. So why was there one here now? I was used to smelling it, even though the scent wasn't in the woods often. I had told Nia about my past, and the Sohmas. What I hadn't told her about was the fact that before I actually caught something, I visited the Sohma house.

I didn't let them see me, obviously.

But I knew that the rabbit smell was Momiji. Why was he so far from the house? Putting my nose up in the air to get a clearer scent, I smelled an undercurrent of sea water. Hatori.

I guess I didn't get to make my usual visit. They must have seen me. Were they waiting!?Annoyance pricked through me. Why couldn't the stupid rabbit stay out of my business?! I was startled out of my musings by the distinct sound of brush crushing under a person's foot.

I whipped around, snarling. The snarl slowly slipped from its place when I saw Hatori. But where was Momiji? As if to answer my question, the rabbits head poked out from behind Hatori. And his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Look Hari!" He squealed cutely. I still couldn't believe that the kid is in high school. "She's so pretty! Can we keep her? Please?" He reached out his hand, presumably to pet me. Hatori quickly snached Momiji's hand back, all the while staring at me. I held his slightly surprised gaze far a second before bolting.

I could hear Momiji yelling for me, but ran on. I had seen something else in Hatori's nearly emotionless eyes. He could tell I wasn't a normal wolf. He might have even sensed I was part human, but I doubted it. The only one who should be able to sense the curse on me would be Akito.

I was running so fast that I nearly forgot to catch supper. But I managed to grab a couple of rabbits. This annoyed me. I had gone out of my way to intercept Momiji and Hatori, and for nothing? Had I just smelled these? Got caught for nothing? The thought made me growl.

Finally arriving home, I turned into my human form, and gave the rabbits to Nia. I don't know why, but she knew how to cook really advanced stuff for a seven year old. After helping her gut and skin the rabbits (ew!) I headed into me and Nia's room.

I knelt down, like I had a month and a half before. I pulled out a new shoebox, decorated by Nia with red glitter. Opening the lid I smiled at all the pictures we had taken in so little time. It wasn't nearly as much as with my father, but it was a start.

There was one of me and Nia locked in snowball fight. I had timed it to take movement pictures. I deleted all but the best of those pictures. It was a pain, but worth it. Winter had come about 3 weeks after Nia started living with me. I loved winter, but it made me nervous.

All of the trees in our little thorn forest were stripped bare, making me feel more vulnerable than ever. I was constantly on alert, my eyes, ears, and nose working overtime. More people tended to wander in the forest during winter, due to the less liability to get lost. It made me jumpy as hell. I hated it.

I slid the lid back on the box and the box took its rightful place next to its partner. Slowly standing up, I walked to the kitchen. The first words out of my mouth were "what the hell?" There were pieces of meat everywhere, the chunks spread around as if… as if they had exploded.

Nia looked up sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Her puppy dog eyes were already in place. "You see…well…uh, It kind of exploded." I just kept staring at her, my mouth partially hanging open in shock, and she hurried to explain. "Okay, so I was cooking the chicken, see? And it just kind of…exploded."

After taking a few seconds to get my speck back I said "I already knew that. What I need to know is _how _did it explode, and why didn't I hear it?" Nia stood there stuttering for a few moments until I happened to glance out the window. The sun was up. "Oh shit!" I had forgotten about school!

**POV:Nia**

I didn't care where mom went, I was just glad I didn't half to explain that I threw something from the spice cabinet labeled 'experiment' into the chicken.

**Okay, so I just decided that this would be set after the anime. So I'm going to go back and change the ages to 14. You don't need to reread, just know that she will have been living in the cabin for about 3 and a half years instead of 2 and a half. Again please tell me if I'm doing well enough on this story to start a new one. I would like opinions. If you want to PM me instead you can.**


	7. The Best of Luck

**I feel so bad! I completely forgot about this fanfic! I was watching a new anime, Black Butler, and totally forgot about this! So sorry! And, I've decided that they will be in high school. Still 14, but in high school. It makes everything easier. **

**Sapphire's POV:**

Completely forgetting about Nia's explosion, I raced to school. I skidded to a stop in front of the doors and ripped them open. Or tried to. Apparently they lock the doors after school starts. Great. I racked my brain for a way to get in. After a few minutes I grinned. The roof!

There was a door on the roof that led into school. I don't know if they locked it, but it was worth a shot. It took me a while to find the latter, but eventually I did. It was on the edge of the school, hidden in a corner. Smiling, I began my climb.

I quickly reached the edge of the roof, pulled myself up, and froze. There looking out into the distance, was an orange head of hair. And its name is Kyo _Sohma._ Really! I think my luck was running out. What is with me running into the Sohmas all the time! Well… only three, but still!

I took a deep breath, debating whether or not I should keep going. My decision was made for me.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?!" I had amazing luck didn't I? I looked up and was met with crimson eyes. Damn… time for the innocent little girl act.

I willed a blush to my cheeks. "Oh… I-I'm sorry. I was late for school… I needed to drop off my little sister. The front doors locked so…" I hauled myself onto the roof and shuffled my feet.

Kyo paused and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, um… there's a door up here." He walked quickly over to the door, and opened it. I nodded my thanks to him before going inside. Normally I wouldn't care about school; I had only attended like, 3 times this month.

But… I needed to check up on the other Sohmas. I hadn't seen them in a while. I hadn't even really interacted with them much. They were the only connection to who I was. It was like they were my lifeline. The only people who could understand the curse….And I couldn't even work up the courage to talk to any of them. Pathetic.

I wasn't that late. Maybe fifteen minutes. I made my way to my homeroom, standing outside the door for a moment. I took a deep breath, fully aware that this was going to draw attention to me. I _hated _being the center of attention. Usually I would get there early and take my seat in the back corner, and I would stay unnoticed.

I twisted the door handle and stepped into the room. All heads were drawn to me, and the whispers started.

"Who's she?"

"Is she new?"

"Look at her eyes…" I winced at that. Nia often scolded me because when I was overly nervous or embarrassed, my eyes would go emotionless.

The teacher looked at me with cold eyes. "Nice of you to join us for once, Mrs. Sapphire. I glared at her.

"You're lucky I found time in my busy schedule to grace you with my presence." I smirked. The teacher sighed in annoyance and muttered,

"Take a seat." There was only one seat available. And that seat was next to the one and only, you guessed it, Hiro Sohma. Have I ever mentioned that I have the _best _luck?


	8. The Univese Hates Me

**Hey guys! There was some confusion in the last chapter, and I'm just going to clear that up. The reason that everyone was asking if she was new is because she was rarely in school, and when she was, she kept an extremely low profile. The reason she wasn't able to not be seen is because she came in late. Also I keep forgetting the disclaimer, so I think it's safe to assume that I WILL NEVER OWN FRUITS BASKET! I do own Sapphire and Nia. **

I glanced around desperately for another place to sit. Maybe the teacher would let me sit on the floor…? That plan was dismissed right away. Even asking the teacher would look suspicious, and he hates me anyway.

Sighing, I gave up. I padded slowly to my seat, as if it was death sentence. I really wish I could sit next to someone else, even Kisa! 'Cause if I had to choose a Sohma it would be her.

Kisa had been held back a grade, because of the…erm…..bullying she had suffered. After that seemed like hours, I finally reached my seat. Sliding in, I quietly opened my notebook.

Trying to distract myself from the Sohma next to me, I began to doodle. I drew to zodiac (in animal forms) all celebrating and having fun, like a family. A few feet away, looking miserable, was the cat.

And even further, shrouded in shadows, was a wolf. There was betrayal in its eyes, and its ears and tail drooped. I had just finished drawing the background when the bell rang. As I stood up, I caught Hiro and Kisa (who had migrated over to Hiro's desk when class ended,) staring at my drawing.

Tensing, I snatched my notebook away. Nearly running out the door, I took a deep breath, and quickly walked to my next class. Maybe… I shouldn't have gone to school today.

**(A/N:I was going to end here but I think I'll continue, because that would make the chapter extremely short.)**

The day dragged on. And on. And _on. _And o-. Yes! The bell! For someone who was trying to be low-profile, I practically skipped out of the classroom.

"Hey!" A quiet, cheery voice stopped me in my tracks. I slowly turned around, and sighed. The adorable, even by my standards, (Nia was pretty cute), face of Kisa smiled up at me. I nearly growled when I saw Hiro behind her. Damn it! How could my luck get any worse?!

"Your drawing was really good! The Chinese zodiac right?"

Hiro interrupted. "If it was the Chinese zodiac, why was there a wolf in it?" Universe, when I asked if my lick could get any worse, it was _not _a challenge. Hiro kept talking. "Well? Aren't you going to answer us? We asked you a question" _Rude Idiot. _

"Hiro!" Kisa scolded him. "Stop being mean!" I should have run. Right then and there. While they were distracted. But I didn't, and the universe decided to screw me over even more.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? I thought you were gonna walk with us to Shigure's! If you don't hurry, we'll leave without you!" Than the red eyed menace noticed me. "Hey, aren't you the girl from earlier?" Then I noticed Tohru. And Yuki. And Momiji. All behind him. Thanks, universe.


End file.
